<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>postscript by sgrAyonderii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421070">postscript</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrAyonderii/pseuds/sgrAyonderii'>sgrAyonderii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SS Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, ss month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrAyonderii/pseuds/sgrAyonderii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarada makes a few observations about her parents.<br/>SSM20 prompt #23: Something beautiful</p><p>Companion piece to SSM19 #18 and SSM19 #27</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SS Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>postscript</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>She doesn’t remember much of Papa.</p></div><div class=""><p>The village is convinced he is somewhere between a vagabond and a menace. The Seventh can’t decide whether to praise or insult him. But Mama makes him out to be a big softie, a gentle man whose heart is as vast as the ocean. </p></div><div class=""><p>And when Sarada reunites with her father again, she can’t help but feel hurt. </p></div><div class=""><p>Sasuke Uchiha is a man on a mission. Unflinching in the throws of danger. Unconcerned with his missing wife and the rumors of his supposed infidelity. Unwilling to do anything that could potentially compromise his goals. His no-nonsense, cold attitude makes her heart clench. </p></div><div class=""><p>It angers her.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>After all it is one thing to forget his child’s face, but another to forget his wife. Even though it hurts to think that she mattered very little, Sasuke Uchiha hasn’t seen his daughter in years so the logical part of her understands if he cannot place the girl she is now with the small child he left behind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sarada decides forgetting his wife is much more unforgivable. Mama still speaks of her estranged husband with so much affection whereas his own were supposedly subjective at best. Her mama shouldn’t be kept waiting for a man who would never return. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is as if leaving never affected him. As if in the grand scheme of things, his little family barely matters. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet, when Sarada watches her father gently help her mama up after her battle, her heart clenches for a different reason. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Upon her father’s return, there is noticeable change to her mama. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly there is a bit more spring in her step. Mama smiles more readily. Her laugh is a bit more carefree. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mama flutters around. Always blushing, always flustered, and spoiling her husband rotten. She gets tongue-tied when her husband addresses her softly and glows with a faint radiance when he clasps her hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To be honest, Sarada thinks it is kind of cute how her mother is still acting like a maiden in love rather than a woman who had been married for years. As if everyday her mama is falling in love all over again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although Sarada does not know her father as well as she would have liked, there is an obvious difference in his behavior at home compared to the man she met on the road. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is still just as aloof and just as reserved, but a bit more relaxed. He lets mama lean on his shoulder and brushes the hair out her face and dotes on her mother quietly. Her father even listens with rapt attention as her mama chatters away about this and that and gossip he has no interest in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her papa is much softer when he is with her mother. And Sarada can see just how much Mama means to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that moment Sarada does not want her papa to leave again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is just something beautiful about her parent’s relationship. How despite distance and time and everything in between, their love never wavers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it angers her that her mama and her papa have to be satisfied only with these small moments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet in these stolen moments, where her papa and her mama sit side by side and the world around them melts away, her heart clenches. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She cannot help but smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It turns out, no one in the Uchiha household is a morning person. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Sarada shuffles into the kitchen much too early to be humanly awake, she is surprised to find her father equally as bleary-eyed already in the kitchen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is standing in front of the coffee pot, glaring at the machine as if personally offended by the contraption. When the bubbling stops, he pulls a thermos out of the cupboard and empties the entire pot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sarada watches as he adds cream and an unhealthy amount of sugar. Her papa takes a small sip and before screwing on the lid. She isn’t sure if it’s because it’s too early or just a trick of light but Papa winces in disgust </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papa then moves to the rice cooker and begins to make packed lunches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mama comes stumbling a few minutes later. “Oh my gosh, I’m so late!” She scrambles to find her ID badge and stethoscope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see you two later!” Her Mama kisses her forehead and pecks her husband’s cheek before rushing to the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papa catches her at the entryway as she is on her way out. He hands her a piece of toast, the bento he had just finished making, and the thermos on the counter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her mama’s cheeks flush and she stutters a quiet thank you. Papa wishes her a nice day and ushers her out the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Papa returns to the kitchen, he finds Sarada is sitting at the table smiling coyly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh nothing Papa.” His reddening ears only make her smile wider.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on 7/23/2020 on my tumblr for Sasusaku Month 2020. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>